JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals
JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals is a game originally released in 2002, then titled JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade. It has since then been re-released alongside other various JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade products. Characters See also: The JumpStart All Stars *CJ *Edison *Frankie *Eleanor *Casey *Kisha *Pierre *Hopsalot *Dr. O *Lucy Story The dastardly villain Dr. O is creating problems for JumpStartville. Hopsalot has the task of creating inventions to reverse the damage of Dr. O's schemes. CJ and Edison need to collect gadget peices for Hopsalot so he can build the inventions. CJ and Edison have to travel to different locations around the world and contact agents that can help. When all the gadget pieces are collected, CJ and Edison can head to Hopsalot's Invention Lab. There, they must assemble the gadget pieces in a way that will activate the gadget. There are five missions: * Clean graffiti off of Mount Jumpmore with the Soapy Shooter invention. * Save CJ's house from sinking into the swamp with the Inflatomatic Island Pump invention. * Unfreeze the JumpStart Lake with the Lake Liquefier invention. * Remove worms from the schoolhouse with the Worm Vacuum invention. * Capture Dr. O in his hideout before he escapes with the Snail Cage Trap invention. Locations *North America **'New Orleans, United States' *South America **'Brazil' *Europe **'Paris, France' **'Moscow, Russia' *Africa **'Tanzania' *'Australia' *'Antarctica' Activities *'New Orleans Flea Circus Piano' - Listen to the tune, and then find the correct missing musical note. Click on the 'create' button to make your own music. You can click and drag musical notes onto your staff, or use keyboard keys to play musical notes. There are five piano types you can choose from: Cuban, classical, synth, piano (regular), and organ. Use the 'record' button to record your song. Then use the 'play' button to play your song. You can save and load songs. *'Amazon River Hop' - Help CJ get across the river. Read the question at the bottom of the screen. Hop on the backs of turtles and alligators to get to the next set of rocks. You will have to land on the rock that has the correct answer. *'Louvre Exhibition' - Help CJ find paintings for the exhibition. Look at the three paintings in the gallery. Deduce what the theme is, then go down to the basement and find the painting that goes with the others. Use the broom to clear a path through the dust to the crates. Use the space bar next to a crate to see the painting inside. When you find the right painting, push it towards the basement door. You can only push a crate over clear tiles. Watch out for dust devils. They create more dust to cover your cleared path, and if CJ runs into one he'll get all tangled up. *'Red Squares' - Play a game against the other agent. You each have four pieces, which hold colored signs with words on them. The object is to move them across the checkerboard and get to your opponent's side. Certain pieces repel each other, such as pieces with the same color, or words that are antonyms of each other. Create a strategy to block your opponents without getting blocked yourself. *'Serengeti Cave Code' - Read the story. Then click and drag pictures onto the cave drawings. Make sure their placement matches what the story says. *'Outback Hovercraft Trek' - Move the hovercraft up and down with the arrow keys, and press the space bar to shoot a beam. Collect fuel tanks on your way so you don't run out of fuel. The instructions will specify to get fuel of a certain theme. Avoid the wrong fuel tanks, and other obstacles such as rocks or bush. If you fire a beam at a rock or bush, it will destroy it. If you fire a beam at a fuel tank, CJ will read what is written on it. *'Save the Penguins' - Create a bridge for the sick penguins to get across to the doctor. Move the ice blocks into the correct order as indicated by the instructions. *'Hopsalot's Invention Lab' - Use the gadget pieces to activate the invention. The object is to get a ball to the invention. You can freely move your gadget pieces and rotate them left or right. Press the go button to drop the ball and see what happens. Educational Concepts Math *Comparing Numbers *Ordinals *Odd/Even Numbers *Roman Numerals *Addition without Carryover *Addition with Carryover *Subtraction without Borrowing *Subtraction With Borrowing *Basic Multiplication *Pre-Algebra (missing variable) *Time *Fractions (halves, thirds, fourths, eighths) *Money *Estimation Reading *Blends and Digraphs (oy-oi, ou-ow, ew-ue, ur-ir-er, ea-ie, are-ear-air, aw-au-al-all) *Vowels (vowel pairs, short and long vowels) *Compound Words *Vocabulary *Reading Comprehension *Syllables Writing * Spelling * Alphabetizing (alphabetizing words with different first letters, alphabetizing words with the same first letter) * Punctuation and Capitalization (ending punctuation, commas, quotation marks, apostrophes) * Contractions * Parts of Speech (nouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, pronouns, synonyms, antonyms, homophones) Visual Discrimination * Shapes and Forms (circle, square, rectangle, parallelogram, trapezoid, cube, sphere, pyramid) * Sizes * Spatial Awareness Science * Life Science (plant life cycles, animal life cycles) Art *Visual Arts (colors, painting types) Music *Pitch *Duration Credits See JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals/Credits Trivia *Several differences from the actual game are depicted in images from a folder titled "2G_Images" on the CD. These may indicate features which were considered for the game during production, but did not make it into the final product. **In the game's third mission, Dr. O turns the JumpStart Lake into ice cubes. However, an image from the CD depicts the lake as being turned into cubes of jello instead. **In the game, New Orleans has two tents which leads to the mini-game, but an image from the CD depicts a red piano in place of the tents. Similarly, in the game, the Australian mini-game was accessed by clicking on a jeep. In an image from the manual, the jeep is absent, and instead there is a kangaroo design on one of the rocks. **There are two alternate designs for the Louvre basement, both of which differ from the game's design. **The Brazilian agent, Lucita, has a very different appearance. She wears an entirely different outfit, and lacks curly orange hair. **Dr. Lucicle, the Antarctic agent, was apparently going to be called Dr. I. Cycle. Gallery Screenshots 2ad_title.png|The title screen 2ad_sign in.png|The sign-in screen 2ad_north america.png|North America 2ad_south america.png|South America 2ad_france.png|France 2ad_russia.png|Russia 2ad_africa.png|Africa 2ad_australia.png|Australia 2ad_antarctica.png|Antarctica 2ad_north america game.png|''New Orleans Flea Circus Piano'' 2ad_south america game.png|''Amazon River Hop'' 2ad_france game.png|''Louvre Exhibition'' 2ad_art start.png|''Art Start'' 2ad_russia game.png|''Red Squares'' 2ad_africa game.png|''Serengeti Cave Code'' 2ad_australia game.png|''Outback Hovercraft Trek'' 2ad_antarctica game.png|''Save the Penguins'' 2ad_gadget screen 1.png|The first invention lab 2ad_gadget screen 2.png|The second invention lab 2ad_gadget screen 3.png|The third invention lab 2ad_gadget screen 4.png|The fourth invention lab 2ad_gadget screen 5.png|The fifth invention lab Images from the CD's Files BkgG2EsAm.jpg|Antarctica BkgG2EsFg .jpg|Brazil BkgG2EsIr.jpg|New Orleans BkgG2EsSb.jpg|Australia Cjhouse game.jpg|CJ's house sinking jello.jpg|The JumpStart Lake turned into jello Box Art advanced2 swedish case.jpg|Swedish box art GermanFrankieAgent.jpg|German box art. FrankieSecretAgent.jpg|UK box art. Videos JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade intro References Category:Games Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals Category:Second Grade Products Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Science Category:Games that teach science Category:Music (subject) Category:Games that teach music Category:Art (subject) Category:Games that teach art Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach spelling Category:2002 Releases Category:Alphabetizing Category:Games that teach alphabetizing Category:Visual discrimination Category:Games that teach visual discrimination Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:Telling time Category:Games that teach telling time Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Games that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Kisha Category:JumpStart Advanced series Category:Frankie